Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by BornCourageous
Summary: oneshot. Sebastian and Kurt compete for Blaine's virginity. Once Blaine begins to lean toward Kurt, Sebastian sets his sights on someone new. Warnings- slight somnophilia, oral sex, swearing.


Ever since the beginning of senior year, Kurt had been going to the local gay bar. Local meaning Columbus. He could find guys outside of Lima, apparently the rest of Ohio wasn't as bad as his stupid town. Tonight he was visiting a new bar, Porter's. It was old fashioned looking on the outside, but he'd heard from some people in the community that it housed some hot boys and had a kick ass dance floor, the two things Kurt kept close to his heart.

Sporting his skinniest jeans that were practically body paint, white Doc Martins, and a black waistcoat on top of a white long sleeve shirt that showed of his nicely formed arms, he walked past the door man who had just stared at his ass as he strutted past. Kurt knew that if he let his assets help him along in life, he'd be far better off. He sat down at the bar, ordering only water. He glanced around the room, scanning for his newest trick.

"Hey Casper, you're new here." A voice from the right of him said. Kurt turned toward the voice, the teen had obnoxiously high jump in his hair which probably took a ton of hair spray to hold and a wide grin across his face.

"Casper? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snapped at the stranger.

"_Ooo_, a touchy little ghost aren't you. Casper isn't even accurate, is there a popular female ghost? Your voice is certainly high enough to compete with her." Kurt's face grew hot.

"You know what you snarky little meerkat? You don't even know me and you're acting like a judgmental asshole. If you have such a huge problem with me, leave me alone." He replied staring the stranger in the face.

"Oh Casper, you're a bit slow. It was a test."

"A test? What the hell are you even going on about?"

" I'm Sebastian. I'd like to propose a challenge of sorts. I've heard of a Kurt Hummel who has been prowling my territory, fucking any of the fine twink ass this town has to offer. You're quite disappointing actually, I expected a more butch dude, but you'll just have to do." Sebastian said, while his eyes raked over Kurt's body. Kurt was unsure of what was happened.

"Um..wait you want to _challenge_me? For what? Why should I even give you the time of day you freak?" Kurt settled against the bar, rolling his eyes as Sebastian continued to stare at him.

"Calm down. See him?" Sebastian nodded toward the middle of the dance floor. "That is Blaine Anderson. Resident virgin here. Comes every Friday night and just dances. He won't give any guys a chance. So, I've taken it upon myself in a time of boredom to propose we assist Blaine with his oh so cute virginity. See who's best out of the two of us, for a hot prize like him." Sebastian finished, tearing his eyes from Blaine and back to Kurt.

"So Casper? You up for it?" Kurt pursed his lips in thought, watching the way Blaine was shaking his shoulders and moving his hips in a way that should be illegal.

"Fine. Just know that I'll win, and I can't wait to see that little smirk fade when I do." Kurt said taking a small swig from his water, re-closing the bottle he headed for the dance floor with only a glare over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"Hey, I'm Kurt." He yelled over the loud beat, Blaine opening his eyes at the sound. A smile spread across his face.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine. If you're here to fuck me, you can stop talking. I'm not caving to some bet. " He replied, still moving to the music. Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Don't look so surprised, Sebastian sets this up every few weeks. Keeps him entertained so I pretend to go along with it."

"Why don't you tell him to fuck off? He looks like real life Alvin the Chipmunk. "

"Sebastian wouldn't. Our parents are long time friends so, unfortunately I'm stuck with Timon over there." Blaine replied with a laugh, causing Kurt to giggle.

"I know I came over here because of the stupid deal thing, but I think you're really cool. You interest me, Blaine Anderson. "

"Wow cowboy, pulling out my full name even before the first date? You're just pulling out all the stops aren't you?" Blaine easily flirted with Kurt.

"Oh, so there _will_be a first date. I am too charming to resist." Kurt flirted back in a joking tone.

Kurt and Blaine had danced, talked and laughed the entire night. Both not noticing Sebastian's glares. As they stumbled into the parking lot, laughing at some crude joke, Kurt walked Blaine to his car.

"You can tell Sebastian you won." Blaine said while he opened the driver's side door. " You've been fantastic." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips, staying there for a moment and stopping himself from continuing further. "Call me if you ever wanna do something, okay? Goodnight Kurt."

"Of course ,night." Kurt said, shutting the car door once Blaine was inside. Watching as he pulled out and headed out of the parking lot. A smile spread across his face once the car disappeared from his sight.

"So, a goodnight kiss? Wow, that's so romantic, you know..for a ghost." Sebastian whispered in his ear, causing Kurt to jump slightly.

"Give it up, rodent. He doesn't want you, he already told me that I've won."

"Oh I know, I was eavesdropping. Considering it being a public place and all." Sebastian replied with a huge grin across his face, just trying to get some reaction from Kurt.

"You're so hopeless! I'm going home."

"I'll see you soon, Kurt." Sebastian called after him.

As he climbed up the lattice on the side of the house, he began to question what he was really doing here. He hated Kurt, that's why he'd looked for him, that's why he wanted to challenge him. So he could beat him.

He reached the top window and jiggled it until the lock turned loose, slid the window open only enough to slide in and replaced the lock. He stood at the edge of the bed, watching Kurt. His smirk slowly slid across his face, watching the boy slightly thrust his hips into the bed and a whimper escaping his flushed lips.

He bent down, crouching on Kurt's bed. Sebastian began to trace Kurt's figure through the sheet, gliding over the curve of his ass with appreciation, he stopped suddenly when he felt Kurt trying to shift.

Kurt flipped onto his back, his hips bucking up as he settled. Sebastian moved proficiently across the bed, stripping away the blanket and straddling Kurt's sleeping body. He began to run his hands down the slender sides of Kurt's body, thumbs bumping over his nipples and causing a muffled moan from the sleeping boy's mouth. He felt Kurt's hard cock against his thigh as he adjusted himself to hover over Kurt's face.

"Wakey wakey Danny Phantom." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear, tracing it with his tongue. Kurt didn't stir. He began to trace his way down Kurt's throat, biting and nipping at random spots, stopping to suck at where his neck met his shoulder. A low moan arose from the sleeping teen, his hips gently rocking in time with Sebastian's.

Sebastian brought his lips back up to Kurt's and kissed him roughly, the other boy moving away from it. He tugged off his own clothing as hastily as possible and began tearing at the small briefs adorning Kurt's lower half. The sleeping boy jolted suddenly, kicking slightly, causing Sebastian to stop moving. With the pause of movement, Kurt settled back into his dream like state. Gently murmuring soft words and moans.

"Please." The sleeping boy sounded shifting his hips up in time for Sebastian to tug the bottoms over his hips, leaving him hard and exposed.

"Well, what a pretty package you have, all the more to play with." Sebastian smirked to himself, leaning down to just hover over Kurt's cock. He licked along the underside, just light enough to feel, then again with more pressure before taking Kurt in his mouth. Sebastian bobbed and sucked at Kurt, moving his eyes to watch the sleeping boy who was moaning loudly now. As he increased his speed and pressure, Kurt began thrusting more into his mouth. He placed his hand onto the sides of Kurt's thighs, and swallowed around the boy as he dragged his short nails across the sensitive skin.

Kurt jolted awake as Sebastian swallowed several times around him. He pushed his hand into the boy's hair, pulling at it until only the head of his cock was inside his mouth, then shoving him back down. Kurt continued to fuck the boy's mouth until he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, he shoved the boy down onto his cock again and held him there throughout his orgasm. His moan shaking through his body as his hips continued to twitch. Sebastian was swallowing every drop of come that was released and gently licked at Kurt's cock until he was pushed away by the boy's soft hands.

"What the fuck? Sebastian!"

"Hi, nice to see you too." The boy replied with a smirk once again on his face, still swallowing the remaining come in his throat.

"What was that? Why are you here, you creep?"

"I changed my mind."

"About what, meerkat? Get to the point so I can kick you the fuck out. "

"About you, I want you." Sebastian replied simply as he leaned in and kissed Kurt, pushing his velvety tongue into Kurt's warm mouth. Pulling away after a moment, licking his lips.

"I still hate you."

"Good, Casper. I hate you too." He replied with a wink before gathering his clothes, unlatching the window and climbing out.


End file.
